Interlude
by Gilamonsterx
Summary: This has a lot to do with KH: LOTWK and The Eternal Beyond. This is, but a tiny portion of a story I intend to make after the Eternal Beyond. It will involve several if not more so parallels between Vic and his bros and Sora and co.


_**Interlude: Separation of the MVC**_

_(This is going to be about Mike, Vic, and Chris before they met Sora in their past up to when they meet him. (This is sort of like Nomura's BBS if you will.) Best part is it has some good parallels because I am using not one, not two, but three main male characters (nomura only two, but I guarantee there will be a parallel of one of the boys being like Aqua-Kairi that is if Nomura makes Aqua's attitude like Kairi that is). There is a multitude of main villains (only one for Nomura which is Xehanort two if you count the Guardian). My main characters have a dark past going to a bright future (Nomura from what I've seen will go from light to dark. Please, I've seen all kinds of stories of like this that end badly.) Yet I guarantee the biggest puzzler of them all is the parallels between Mike, Vic, and Chris between Sora, Riku and Kairi themselves. (They're not in that order of comparison. I.E. I'm not saying that Mike does Sora as a parallel just because both of their names are at the beginning of each set of three names. You'll be judge of this once its done.) I obviously won't give any more details away since I've said enough, but before I end this off, in the short story Coming Soon, I was going to reveal the name for my story. It will be called (drum roll please)... The Perfect Trio!!!!!!!!!! I know it doesn't seem like much of a name, but I guess we'll see what happens. So now without further or due enjoy this little segment of my soon to be story after KH The Eternal Beyond.)_

Just to save up on some time, I'm going to get to the good parts of this chapter. As we all read on the last chapter, Mike, Chris and I were transported to a different galaxy with a different planet.

On Counterstrike planet, Mike became the newest and most powerful being on the face of that planet. The police kept searching and chasing Mike even though he caught all the bad guys they couldn't catch. Mike was so powerful that in fact many people came from all over the universe to get a glimpse and a fight out of him. He was later nicknamed the "Man" due to his full name (Michael Alexander Nazarevich) and the fact he fit the part so nicely in the Master Chief suit.

I too was also being chased, but by gangs of thugs and anime bad guys like some from the old shows such as Dragonball or Pokemon. However each and every one of them couldn't withstand my dark and sinister powers. I got nicknamed the "Black Wolf" because of the fact I caught my "prey" and fought people solo like a regular "lone wolf" would. By the time police came to search and trap me as well I was long gone from the vicinity.

Chris meanwhile stirred up some trouble with the toad police and gumba patrollers, but other than that Luigi and Peach all seemed to enjoy his company and the fact that Chris would always come to the rescue when the Mushroom Kingdom was in trouble. Chris, despite his small size and lack of mere muscle, still proved to be a handful for people like Cackletta and Waluigi. Police on that planet never could gather "dirt" on Chris and had a hard time getting even a good photo of him. He later got the nickname the "Red Wonder" because of the eye witnesses saying they spotted a red cap everytime he was interrupting police business.

Police were busy like the ones with Batman were and kept focusing their details and print on finding us and taking us down to jail to figure us out. (The sore losers!!!!!!!)Little did we know we were being watched move for move by the Triple X and as they waited patiently, for the day they would strike, we fought and fought till our fists would bleed.

(Well that one was an eye opener. Keep your eyes peeled though. I guarantee that my newest story will talk about the various parallels between our universe and the KH universe. The Perfect Trio also has some significant events that do actually occur around the same time as the events in KH I, COM, somewhat II, and BBS for certain. Like I said keep an eye out for the parallels. Mike, Vic, and Chris all are parallels of Sora, Riku, and Kairi as well as what I think (despite not writing a novel for KH III) Terra, Ven, and Aqua will be like if we consider the type of relationships seen between Sora and co. Plus I mean there's how many pics of Ven with Terra the secret ending shows how well they work together so you never know.)


End file.
